


The Snowman - Steve Rogers

by captainofherheart



Category: Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Fanfic, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 12:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: While running in Central Park on a winter's day, Steve Rogers decides to lend a hand at snowman making when he sees a boy who reminds him of another small, scrawny and tough child he once knew





	The Snowman - Steve Rogers

Blinding white snow, almost a foot deep, blanketed New York City overnight turning it into a literal winter wonderland.  Children had woken up to find school cancelled and many of them were in Central Park with their families enjoying the fresh, fun snow.  

By the time Steve Rogers got dressed for a run and made his way into the park, there were a multitude of these children having snowball fights, building forts and, of course, building snowmen.  There was one child that, suddenly, caught his eye.  He was a little bit away from the other kids, perhaps purposely isolating himself from them, if Steve was reading the boy’s body language correctly.  He was rather small, compared to the rest of the kids. Even with his coat on, it was easy to see he was on the scrawny side.  

Steve slowed down to a jog as he continued to watch the boy attempting, failing, and attempting again to get a snowman started.  He had a ball built for a base on the bottom, but it wasn’t large enough or sturdy enough to support the structure. The child was undeterred. That is, until he got smacked almost directly in the face by a snowball.  There was a moment of utter defeat and sadness that came across his face, but it changed quickly to one of steely determination. He wiped the snow, ignoring he laughter from the boys that had thrown it at him, and set about trying to build again. 

By this point, Steve had stopped moving and was just observing , his hands tucked into the pockets of his jacket, breath showing in the air. He saw a woman walk over to check on the boy, who simply nodded at her. She went back to the group of parents all talking and playing on their phones while they waited to the the children to finish playing. 

Steve thought to himself those phones were one of the curses of this generation. As helpful as they were, he missed the days when the parents played with the kids. Or, at least, that’s what he'd seen from his window in Brooklyn on days like this. He remembered longing for a family of his own to build a snowman with.

An ache gripped his heart then knowing that even though he was no longer sick, he still would likely never fulfill that dream of a family. He could, however, build a snowman for the first time and maybe give that boy the same chance. 

“Excuse me, mind if I give you a hand with that snowman?” Steve asked, crouching down to get as eye level as he could with the small boy. 

The boy remained silent, looking at Steve him with mistrustful eyes.  They looked much older than the seven or eight years this child had been on this earth. 

Steve looked over towards the parents, who were so involved in their screens that no one saw him approach the boy. He relaxed the tenseness he suddenly found in his jaw and asked, “is that your mommy over there in the green coat?” The boy simply nodded. 

At that moment the woman finally looked up, saw Steve, and walked over immediately, a look of concern he was happy to see upon her face. 

Quickly rising, Steve extended his hand upon her approach. “Good Afternoon, Ma’am, my name is Steve Rogers.” 

A look of recognition replaced the look of concern and she brightened immediately, shaking his hand. She introduced herself, confirmed she was the boy’s mother and they made small talk for a few minutes as he explained the reason he was suddenly at her son’s side. The boy in question was watching him shrewdly. He had been unable to hide the excitement from his face when he learned the man was Captain America, but he was able to pretend a little that he wasn’t impressed. Steve could appreciate the boy trying to behave older than his years.  He was reminded of himself in so many ways by this child. 

After conferring with his mother and getting some information about the boy, including his name, Steve crouched down again and asked,  “Mind if I join you, August?  I’ve never made a snowman myself, although I was a human icicle for many years.”  The boy couldn’t suppress the giggle that came out, finally breaking his grownup facade and making him look his young age.  With a soft smile, Steve added, “I’m willing to learn if you’re willing to teach me, buddy.”

“Truth is, I’m not very good at this either, Mister,” August admitted quietly.  “I can’t get the second ball to stay put.”  He was drawing lines in the snow beside him as he spoke, looking away from Steve.  

“You know what, I think I see the problem.  What if we make the base a little bigger, like this,” Steve said, adding more snow and packing it in tightly. “Now see if you can add some to the one you started.  That’s it, pack it tight,” he coached as the boy moved the ball around, his tongue poking out of his mouth while he concentrated. 

“Now put it on top of this one, I made a little indent for it here.”  

This time the ball stayed in place.  The light and life was back into the boy’s eyes and he gave his new friend a bright, warm smile.  “You can call me Auggie, by the way.  It’s what my friend calls me, and my mom.”

A matching smile came across Steve face, knowing he had gained the boy’s trust.  “Ok, Auggie, can you make another one, just a little bit smaller, for the head?”  As the boy worked, Steve began to softly sing, “Frosty the Snowman.”  After the first line, the boy chimed in and they worked side by side building their snowman, singing the carol, and enjoying the magic of the snow. 

“I’ll go get a few branches for arms and see if I can find some rocks for buttons.”  Steve patted the boy on the shoulder a couple of times, then stood up and went to retrieve the items promised.  When he returned, his new friend was happily sitting next to his snowman and began to bounce on his legs when he saw Steve returning with the items. 

“It stayed, Steve, it stayed!! Look!!!”  he shouted, pointing to the stacked balls.  

With a wide grin beaming at the child, Steve got on his knees beside him and dropped the pile of accessories he’d scavenged.  “Of course it stayed, you have the magic touch now.  Think you can really make him come to life with these?”

“You betcha!” Auggie proclaimed as he set about choosing the best branches in the bunch for arms, placed the rocks perfectly down the center of the middle ball, and then used more for eyes and a mouth from the assortment Steve had gathered.  He sat there staring at it for a moment, and just as Steve was about to ask what was the matter, he put a finger up and said, “Be right back.”  The boy hurried over to his mom to ask her something, jumping from one foot to the other, kicking up snow, as he waited for her to get something out of her purse.  Steve laughed when he saw the child returning with a baby carrot.  “My mom makes me eat them,” Auggie groaned while rolling his eyes.  Steve chuckled as he watched the carrot promptly get into place as a nose.  

They both sat back to admire their work.  Steve felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket, seeing that he was being called back to the Tower.  

“I hate to say this, but I have to get going.  It was great meeting you, Auggie.”

“Time to be a hero, Cap?”

“Nah, that hero stuff is for guys with capes.  I’m just doing my job.”  He leaned down closer and whispered, “Don’t tell anyone, but I’d much rather just hang out here in the park and throw snowballs back at the kids that nailed you earlier.”

“You saw that?” Auggie asked quietly, his demeanor changing back to the to loner Steve first encountered.

“I did, and you know what?  You handled it like a champ and I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks, Steve,” he replied, a hint of a smile working its way back onto his face. 

Steve said his goodbyes again to August and then to the boy’s mother.  As he began to walk out of the park, he spotted the boy that had thrown the snowball earlier.  Turning a little, he saw that Auggie was watching him from beside their snowman.  Steve palmed some snow from the edge of a bench as he walked, made quick work of forming it into a ball, and without pulling any attention to himself, threw the ball towards Auggie’s bully.  

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt for a story based off of the song "Frosty the Snowman"


End file.
